Envy Largo: my life in words
by LaurenLollipop 1997
Summary: Envy largo is the child that was never born, no one knows who she ... until now.
1. Chapter 1

Envy Largo:

My life in words 

Prologue: 

Rotti Largo the most powerful man in the world, the owner and founder of Gene co, every person knows his name, but I know him by a different title, dad. My name is Envy Largo and I am the unknown child.

Chapter 1 

Friday the 13th of October 2056: 

My birthday, a depressing day for me I was born in 2036 at 17:05 when I was born my parents were the happiest people on earth, the doctors got me out and everything was fine, they released me and mum from hospital no problems at all, dad felt so proud he was about the announce to the world the largos had a fourth child envy mum said to call me, when we got back to the house mum began to feel faint a couple of hours before the announcement, dad got the doctors on the phone and they were round that quick, it was not good news mum had somehow to develop heart fail during my birth then ten minutes before day was about to announce the news mum died taking our family's happiness with her.

Twenty years on and my family has changed in some ways I grew up dad now slowly lies on his deathbed taken every breath like it's his last and my older brothers and sister fight over who is taking over gene Co. And I try to remember everything happy about my life I close my eyes and see a woman I know it is not my mum because Carmella always says that with each day I look so much more like her, but I do remember her name Marni Carmella tells me all of these things I don't remember that's how I know about my mum's death and the woman's name But I have my own memories too I remember Marni used picked pick me up and sing me to sleep when I couldn't. Carmella said that when I was 3 Marni became so attached to me she slept in my room but Marni heart could never belong to my dad so she left him for another man we never saw her again.

When I was seven Pavi got me a dog a little white terrier I called him Terrence he keeps me company when I am alone he is a great listener and very cuddly.

And when I was twelve dad gave me my own house in the middle of nowhere and sent me there to live in.

So eight years on and I am alone in my house until the door goes it is Pavi and he simply says

"envy I will get you out ofa here".


	2. Chapter 2

Envy Largo: 

My life in words 

Chapter 2

It's like I was being forced out of my own home but Pavi's voice was full of fear and terror he grabbed be by the wrist and dragged me out the house, Terrence flowed me quickly yapping at my ankles, I tried to get my wrist back but Pavi's grip was firm and hard, as we approached the giant iron gates that kept me apart from the outside world a car was sitting at the end of the road behind, the gates they quickly swung open the closer we got, in my head thoughts were going around,

Why this all of a sudden?

Where are we going now?

What is Pavi so scared of?

When we got to the car a man in a black suit opened the door and I was forced in, Terrence then jumped in behind me and Pavi followed. As I composed myself I simply asked Pavi everything that was in my head and his answers were unreal to me I thought that he had lost his mind he told me even though I had my own house I was still trapped so he was setting me free and letting me move on from mum, from dad and from my whole old life like I'm starting again. He told me he had brought me a place on the outskirts of the city it was a bit run down but the place was in a good condition we only drive for a short time before we reach my new home, before I get out of the car Pavi gave me something it was a guitar he told me it was mums and that it had been hidden away from the world like me, so he told me to go under a new name and simply start again so that's what I'm going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy Largo: my life in words

Chapter 3

When the car stopped I leaned over and kissed Pavi on his cheek and climbed out the car then sped off into the distance, I carried Terrence in my arms scared to let him go and everything I thought I needed from the car including mums guitar, Pavi had given me a piece of paper with my new address on it, I walked quickly and pulled my jacket up around my neck keeping the cold for getting to me I only had to walk a short way before I reached new home the key was under the mat just like Pavi told me, when I opened the door I expected a dark dusty room full of boxes instead I found a gorgeous looking cosy flat, my brother never lets me down, he had almost copied everything I loved, the kitchen was stocked full of food for me and Terrence, the bathroom was an amazing gleaming white and my new bedroom was a deep violet my favourite colour Terrance had a cute little basket full of pillows and a little toy box to play with I put him on the floor and he immediately attacked a rubber chicken I slouched on the sofa taking this all in and the sitting in front of the TV I caught glance of a picture with Carmella, Liugi, Pavi, dad and mum, but mum has a massive bump for a belly that's me I instantly though,tears steam down my face with joy this was taken just months before I was born and all happiness in our family gone, everyone in the picture is happy and smiling when I walk into the kitchen I find a note from Pavi.

_Dear sis,_

_I hope you lovea the new place enjoy the life you desire Froma Pavi _

_Oxoxoxxo_

That was two weeks ago and a lot has happened in that time I now go under the name Amy Hills, I got a job in a club and I perform the songs I wrote when I was younger, The club manager tells me I have "got something he hasn't seen in a while" I only work night shifts because of Terrence he hates being left at home for too long, but Terrence and I enjoy this life, to me it almost feels dream-like, like I am going to wake up and minute and I'll be back in the poison that I as made to call home but I am hoping this is not a dream and I will never wake up I got A taste of freedom and I love it.

The park is often full of dog owners in the morning when I throw a tennis ball a sea of dogs appear from nowhere and chase after Terrence and the ball, but this morning it is different I can hear his barking but though the fog it has become impossible to see him.

I follow the sound of his barking until I see shapes, they looked human I listened to the voices one of them I instantly recognise

"Listen sugar pea either I get my Z or I have your balls on Plate get it?"

It was Carmella!

The voice I was hearing though sounded nothing like my sisters I mean with the tone it was so angry and I almost didn't think that was my sister the next move I made though was reckless and will always regret it I came out from hiding on the other side of the tree and I confronted amber and the other figure, amber had the other figure pinned up against the tree with a 9 inch heel at his throat the figure pinned up against the tree wore white face paint his hair was long down to his shoulders and multi-coloured highlights

"Carmella who's this?"

I asked without even thinking it then sparked a whole chain of question

"Envy!"

Was my sisters shocked replay

"Carmella?"

Came from the bizarre looking man

"Envy!"

Came from my sister once again

"Envy?"

Came from the strange looking man directed at me

But before the situation got any worse I left as Terrence came running up to me so I reattached him to his lead and walked away before things got really awkward


End file.
